User talk:JCM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:William Leonard/Adopting Wiki/@comment-JCM-20110507170438 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Congratulaaations! You're now an admin. I guess this really is your home! :D Ponyo Fan 22:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You are the best SpongeBob Fan wikiar i've ever expected your awesome [[User:Maureen4595|Maureen4595 07:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC)]] Hahaha I'm just messin' with ya. :) Logankart2000 20:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Logankart2000Logankart2000 20:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey JCM can you help me with the title cards when i make an episode of Family Sponge, I just had surgery on my arm. RE: Thanks! I will try to edit here monthly - or even weekly if I get the time. I love SpongeBob (as you can see) and like to write fanon stories about it. Also, can you please add one of my stories under the "Cool Links" heading on the top of the page? I think others will find my episodes interesting. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool Links Thanks for adding it! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Help! I've ruined the formatting of the When Sponges Go Bad page and I don't know how to bring it back! Help me! Whatever! I Do What I Want! 16:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) New admin What do you think about Sandra Cheeks becoming an admin? I've looked at her edits; no blemishes, experience on other wikis. I've decided to take a vote between the other admins, though, so what do you think? Ponyo Fan 21:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making my series a featured article, and for mentioning my name on the wiki news. It's kind of you to welcome me through all of this. Also, so you know, tomorrow will be the last day I'll be able to edit here until January 3rd as I need to do holiday things and go on a business trip later that week. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Family Sponge Hey JCM, do you know who disabled the Family Sponge editing opition from its page? No one edits my stuff. (talk) 00:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :I re-enabled it. --Rarity7Best (talk) 00:56, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Category Ok, sorry for that. DangerZ (talk) 00:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Difficult editing Explain why editing will be so difficult after the main page is redirected. Logos https://www.dropbox.com/sh/opm4zqgutpu4y8g/AAArlBMNMIu6B4f5h793h_FDa?lst :I`ll be honest here: those are the worst logos I`ve ever seen. --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 23:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Question Do you want to remain, or resign as admin? --Joseph Hawk talk • • • 23:37, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm remaining an admin. ~JCM 23:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Oops! I made a mistake. I meant, "Do you want me to remain, or resign as admin?" --Joseph Hawk talk • • • Thank You and... JCM, thank you for reviving my series. I might come back to make new episodes soon. :) and can I have rights to own the SpongeToons and yeah, you can be producer and stuff. Thanks again.. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 06:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. I'll be happy to give you your rights back. :) ~JCM 14:58, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Email I emailed you and AMK about something ;') ''Muchacha'' 00:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey JCM, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :There is no Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat. ~JCM 19:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :: There is a Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat when he is online. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 08:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Response to your previous comment Just letting you know, I have returned to the site. The whole reason that I was semi-inactive wasn't my fault to begin with, but that's a different story. Nonetheless, I'm just glad to be back. What's up man? Bugs :Not much. Good to see you're back. ~JCM 01:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Bugs SpongeToons Sorry to disturb you, but where have you been? I haven't seen you in the SpongeToons cast! :Sorry, I've been busy with other stuff. ~JCM 23:13, July 2, 2014 (UTC) 2 Title Cards... William's really busy...can you make 2 title cards for my new spin-off Reckless and Retired? Bingo Murder - the episode is about Squidward killing the top bingo player The Golden Chopsticks - it's about the gang searching for golden chopsticks in the Great Wall of China Thanks --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 14:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I'll get on them tomorrow. ~JCM 00:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) JCM, buddy. How ya doing? Let me just cut to the chase. Will you also make me a title card for the new AD tomorrow, Hot Pursuit? It's about a Bikini Bottom winter. I'll leave the imagination up to you. If you can't, that's okay too. -MS12 RE: Clsoing Of My Thread My thread is not inspired or meant to copy any spinoff. I have had this idea for a long time, plus plenty of spin-offs do this, but it is not marked as plagiarism. The Pearl Show, SpongeToons, and TSAOPS do it. But they did not copy from others. Please restore my thread. How FANtastic is not a copy of any of that. If you consider it like that, why don't you just go delete SpongeToons, Pearl Show, and your TSAOPS? Re-open my thread, plz, as there is no intent of plagairism in it. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) There is a difference in all of these: In SpongeToons, you can send the producing team, as well as SpongeBob and Patrick fan mail. They are sent more than one per episode. In The Pearl Show, one fan mail is given to Pearl at the end of each short, which she answers. In ADWSS, it is a one-episode special event. Letters can be sent to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, or Plankton. There is also a plot, where Sandy attempts to destroy all the letters with Plankton and Squidward because they are a waste of their time, while the others attempt to answer all of the mail before it is destroyed. So please restore the threads and episodes. They are different from TSAOPS. They may have been inspired by it, but they did not exactly plagairize it. Many shows before yours have had a fan mail episode (in real life), so maybe it was based of their show. Next time, please tell us before you do something like that. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 19:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Three things: 1. Those differences were not minor, they were actually quite different. 2. I agree to what you wrote on my talk page. 3. I really think that you should have warned us, though. It's not fair to take away something you've been planning for a long time. So please restore the episodes, as the others say they had no intent of plagairism (therefore agreeing to your message). This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 20:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Message from Luis Im sorry for making a ST Fan Mail episode without your permission. I never knew it was plagiarism. I'll just ask next time if I might make another fan ep. :) --I love the Philippines (talk) 13:44, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Greenlight Hi, JCM. I am making some films. One called War of the Seas and one The Attack 2. I'm wondering if you can help me spread the word about the films, please? You can help with the films if you want. Thanks! Nkershaw What Happened To Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger You have not worked on said spin-off since May of 2013. On the page, there is a list of Season 2 episodes, but none of them have been worked on yet. TrevorPhillips (talk) 05:33, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :I got bored of the show. If you want to continue it, you're free to, since it is a public spin-off. ~JCM 23:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting the blog Yeah I didn't know what the site was, cuz it wouldn't even load for me. Thanks for deleting it tho, I was planning on deleting it but then I saw you did it already. Peace out. --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 21:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) 3 Title Cards for R&R Aye the next 3 episodes are out. Aliens, Speed Boat, Young Love. Thanks. --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 22:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhhh that sucks. Everyone I ask is too busy. --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 11:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of my TV movie? What do you think of The Harshest Comeback? --Plankton5165 (talk) 02:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :It looks pretty good so far. ~JCM 17:16, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Question Ok np --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 23:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) May I get permission for one of my episodes of ST to be a Fan Mail Ep. SpongeToons ends this year. So, can I use your permission for a ST Fan Mail Final? Yay or Nah? SPONGETOONS ENDS THIS FALL. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 13:04, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. ~JCM 17:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Sailorc (talk) 20:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC)dear JCM, I'm sorry for misbehaving in chat. Please un ban me. Thank you! I haven't been on this wiki for a while...my old username was Squidward Tentacles, and I loved editing here. I am known for creating Awkward, Octopus, which wasn't very popular when I created it. I came back to Wikia in the spring, and have mainly been editing my own wikis. However, I decided to check on how my series has been doing today, and saw that it has become a popular topic on the wiki! I saw that people have made attempts to revive it, and I saw that some users doubted I would ever return to Wikia. I looked at the comments and saw that you had been telling others that they should respect my wishes and not revive it because I had not been on the wiki. Although a revival did start and is still going on the other SB Fanon Wiki, I have to say, "thank you!" I have seen many of my past Wikia friends using my username in bad ways, although I never did anything but leave Wikia for a while. I was astounded to see that someone had stayed true to me! Again, thank you so much for treating my name with kindness and respect on the Awkward, Octopus comment page. - (Squidward) :It's no problem. I'm glad that you're editing the wiki again. It's always great to see old users come back. ~JCM 21:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Chat? -Your guy, Sci. Welcome Back Never seen you in an year. :Thanks. ~JCM 01:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat Thanks for fixing my page. By the way, wanna go on chat? Sorry, I would've came sooner but I was too busy jacking off to my son's sandals. (talk) 04:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC)